Etolie
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: Bella start's scheming on what to get Edward for Christmas. I mean, what do you get your Vampire Boyfriend who has everything? Very Cute, Please Review! ExB, T cause i'm paranoid..


Disclaimer: As always, I'm just the kid who trips over the great teeter-totter of Stephanie Meyer.

BPOV

What do vampires do for Christmas?

I'm sitting at lunch and Edward is trying to explain their most recent hunting trip. I really am trying to pay attention, but as usual Edward started dazzling me into incoherent drivel, so I'm smiling and nodding. He looks exceptional today, the hunter green button down only accents the topaz eyes today. Oh, he's looking, another smile and nod "sounds interesting."

"Then Emmett.." another story. Most dazzling smiles, back to his outfit. The expensive dark wash jeans do wonder's for the muscular legs they encase. I'd bet my truck that he never even thought about where they come from or how much they cost, I could buy an entire wardrobe for that much. Alice is the Cullen's personal shopping and they end up never wearing the same thing twice. Except for the tan leather jacket he wore today, he only wears it cause he know I love it. He tried to buy me a leather coat the other day. If the coat hadn't been absolutely gorgeous and about four decimal place to the right, I may have let them. They love buying things for me, but I guess when you buy the same things for the same people for almost a century I guess it'd get a little boring. And when you really don't have any expenses, like food, the money accumulates. It also helps when said shopping pixie can predict the stock market and weather better than any stockbroker or weatherman.

I do love them though. I mean, I love Edward infinity, but it's like winning a roll up the rim. You bought the coffee, you know what to expect from the coffee, you love your coffee. But then you jackpot on winning another one, surprising and stunning.

Again back at Christmas. I really wished I could do something for him, but I had no clue. What do you get the guy that has everything. Plans started forming in my head when I noticed he had stopped talking.

"You haven't heard a word I've said did you?" Edward interrupted, a crooked smile tugged his lips.

"Yes I have, you talking about Emmett and -" I smiled as some students passed behind us, soon as they were gone, I continued "an irritable grizzly" it was a good guess, seeing as how that's Emmett's favourite.

"For the past five minutes I was explaining to you the process of the alactic system" a low, golden chucked came and his eyes twinkled at me, "so where were you?"

"Being dazzled." it was best response when I didn't want him in my head. I felt bad for lying to him, but hey, a girl needs her privacy, especially in her own head. He crooked a brow. "Really."

"Really really." bell rang and I leapt up, too quickly it would seem, when I started to fall. Of course I fell on my butt much less since boy wonder started catching me. His hands caught my waist as I fell into his chest.

"New Moon or something?" He snickered. He secretly thought it was fascinating when I did anything human.

"Nope, just clumsy old me." he shook his head and grabbed his books with one hand. The other remaining on my waist. When I was back in Phoenix, there was this one couple at the school who walked with their hands in each others pockets. Out loud everyone criticized them, in fact I did too, but secretly, I thought it was really cute, and always wondered if I would ever have love like that. I leaned in my head to Edward and his arm encircled my waist a little tighter. He was my- EURKA! An idea.

That night, I went online in the front room, plugging in while Charlie watched the game. I knew Edward would be listening and watching. But I had said I had homework and shooed him off till I headed to bed.

With my check book in hand, and the note pad in the other, I printed off what I needed and then on the other side wrote in big block letter's _**don't tell him Alice, I want it to be a secret**_. Hoping that even if he did have her look, she'd help me on this one.

"Night dad." I closed up the computer and packed everything up. Making sure to shuffle the pages I needed into the pages of the biology essay I had written days previous. He was sitting on my bed leaning against the wall, in all his Adonis statue glory.

"So why can't I know?" He asked, with almost a little boy eagerness.

"You already talked to Alice?" that was quick, but I breathed a sigh of relief that Alice would help me on this one. "How do you know I'm even doing anything. I just told Alice to not let you cheat on the biology essay." I took the papers and put them in my bag, thankful I detoured the bathroom before and hid the important ones in my case.

"You looked excited about something."

"Holiday's are coming up." I shrugged, laying down on the bed, propping my head up against his marble chest. The cold arm wrapped around me as he pressed a soft kiss in my hair. I was giddy in my secrecy, I'd never kept something from Edward. Never had a need. But I guess this was a good enough reason. The wisp's of sleep were starting to overtake me when I realized how much more planning I would need to get everything prefect. I'd talk to Alice tomorrow. First day of the holidays.

"G'night Edward." I mumbled, letting the wave of fatigue pull me in.

"Night love." I heard him whisper, as he started to hum my lullaby.

EPOV

She hadn't been asleep for more than twenty minutes before I leapt up and went to her bag. Pulling out the papers I'd seen her stuff in I read them through. I felt horrible for going behind her back, but it had been driving me insane with curiosity. Scanning all the pages I noticed the last one was different.

_**Edward,**_

_**Have you sunk so low that your peeking into my privacy??**_

_**Love, Bella**_

His face burned with shame. He felt horrible for peeking. Why would she hide something. Leaving the page out, he wandered back over and nestled his frame beside her. Unconsciously, she curled into his side and nuzzled his chest. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead he began thinking. She mumbled his name a couple times, and Alice's, nothing outstanding.

He smiled and sighed. Wishing not for the first time he could sleep. Dream was a land he desired above most. He sat and waited for morning.

BPOV

I woke up and stretched. The cruiser was just pulling out of the land, and Edward was watching out my window. He was in the t-shirt I had given him over the summer that displayed _Bite Me_ across the chest. He only wore it on the most private of days, still cautious of other's finding out his families secret. Another pair of dark denim encased his legs and a chocolate sweater was casually tossed on the back of the rocking chair in the corner of my room. The sun was shining through the window and dusting his sparking skin. The moment was magical, the type I often wished would last a life time.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Morning. Any plans for today?" I wandered over and dropped into his lap, snuggling into his strong arms, his cold hand traced invisible lines on my arm.

"Not today, you?" If I had been in Phoenix, I would be out in the sun, warming my skin with Jane Austin, but I did have plans today.

"Alice said something about wanting to meet up today." I said vaguely. Normally I hated 'meeting up with Alice' because the equated into shopping and her spending mass amounts of money on me. But today I had a purpose.

As expected, he cocked a brow, knowing my aversion to shopping, but shrugged when I didn't elaborate.

After breakfast, I climbed into the Volvo that he had brought over while I was getting ready. Stuffing the pages in my bag. As I had guessed, Alice was waiting outside for me, a grin stretched ear to ear.

"We're going to have oodles of fun today," as she pulled me to one of the cars that lined the drive, it was sleek and probably cost more than Charlie makes in two years. "I'll take good care of her, I promise Edward." She said solemnly. As soon as we had gotten out of ear shot of Edward and the house I started explaining my plan.

"Can you do that for me?" I asked quietly, suddenly feeling awkward and imposing.

"Of course, this is going to be so much fun! Edward hasn't been surprised in decades. The last time was when Esme got him the piano. We were all in on it." She stopped outside the astrology store as I went in and picked up all the equipment I needed.

"You do know that I'm not letting you out of here until we do some major shopping, right?" My penance for involving Alice. Hours and multiple shopping bags later, we pulled back to the Cullen's, I took everything up to Alice's room and shoved the one bag in her closet. I changed into the one outfit I actually condone getting. It was a soft short sleeved paisley blouse and white skinny jeans.

Esme appeared at the door and smiled. "You look lovely dear," I smiled back at her. If didn't already have a great mom, I would want Esme to adopt me, she was the epitome of mothering. Soft, warm (despite the frigid body temperature) and caring. I smiled at her and blushed, this family complemented me more than I deserve.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas yet Bella?" her eyes twinkled, Alice had brought her up to speed. Although no one knew what the exact gift was, apparently it had been driving Edward up the wall with insane curiosity. Serves him right.

"No, well, Charlie said something about going to Billy's, but other than that. Mom said I was welcome there but-"

"Why don't you spend Christmas with us Bella, we would be honoured." If I ever was planning on making a malevolent scheme, I'd want Alice as my right hand.

"I would love to, thanks Esme!" I walked up and hugged her. She was such a good person. She said something to Alice in that quick way they talk to each other and left. Alice snickered and smiled at me. "I guess Edward has been a general pain all day." I laugh knowing how nosy he could be. "I guess he'll just have to wait."

Four days later it was Christmas eve. Edward had tried everything, begged, dazzled and charmed his way though everyone, but no one would relinquish the secret. Not even Rosalie, Alice said that as much spite she has for me, she still loved Edward, and wanted to see him happy. Emmett was outrageous in his teasing, more than a couple fights had erupted between the two. Once Jasper had to come in and calm them both down. I thought it was hilarious, but a niggling of doubt was slowly washing over me, I was scared after all I had put him through, and all I had done, he wouldn't like it, or worst, all ready had one.

"Bella," his silky tone, coaxing. I had built up every barrier I could against his constant dazzling. "Come on Bella, it's close enough." Once again I was in bed, curled up against his stone chest, smiling into his rippling muscle. I'm so vain.

"Bella, please," he had resorted to begging me only recently. After Carlisle and I had a good chat, Edward stopped pestering the family. He squeezed my waist and pressed a soft kiss to my temple. But I wouldn't budge.

"Tomorrow, you can wait one more day." An exasperated sigh came from him as he hugged me into him. "Ok love, tomorrow." The tormenting stopped as my lullaby soothed me to sleep.

EPOV

It was true. I had officially gone insane with curiosity. No one but Alice in my family even knew what the gift was, but she wouldn't be moved. Carlisle had asked in his fatherly tone if I would stop acting like a four year old who couldn't wait for his gift. It stung, I craved his approval above all except Bella.

I was so proud of Bella, I begged, pleaded, and tried to dazzle her, but all it got me was a peck on the cheek and a promise that tomorrow I would get it. I knew that I love her, I was so wildly in love with her, it could be a lump of coal and I'd love it. Although I already checked, and it wasn't that.

BPOV

The big day came without any fanfare. After breakfast and exchanging gifts, I ran upstairs to change. I had gotten Charlie a fish monitor. His face lit up and smiled. I had Edward help me pick it out. Rene had sent her gifts earlier in the week. At Charlie's extreme embarrassment, it was a set of lacy silk pyjama's. I smiled and blushed and tucked them away. Secretly glad. Charlie's gift was a little more practical. He had taken my truck and gotten it re-painted, no more rust crinkling from over the fenders. It was cherry red and I loved it.

"Thank's Dad." I reached up and kissed his warm cheek. A tear spilling from his eye. We'd come along way from last year, and I often felt a twinge of guilt for what I had said to him. But all was good now.

Edward came to the door shortly after noon. I had told Charlie that the Cullen's had invited me to their Christmas celebration. He didn't seem to surprised. After changing into the short sleeved paisley blouse and white skinny jeans from before, I brushed out my hair, happy it was being good and spilling softly over my shoulders. No need for any temptation when celebrating with a family of vampires. I had eaten, brushed, plucked and jabbed myself enough as good as any mortal could make me. I'm sure Alice could have done better. I hurried downstairs, telling Charlie that I'd be back late. I thought about leaving a note on my bed explaining why but with a hesitation, I decided not to.

Christmas with the Cullen's was everything I could expect. I had a new snowflake necklace from Esme and Carlisle, a pile of clothes from Alice, as well as a braided ring, with Best Sister Ever, knitted into the side. A CD and a teddy bear from Emmett, I laughed and asked if it was irritable. The sun was falling and twilight was beginning. I grabbed Edward's hand and winked at Alice as she re-emerged from the door that angled into the deepest part of the woods.

"It's ready," she smiled brightly. Edward scowled at her, but an impish, almost child-like impatience dawned on him as I grabbed the folder on our way out. Night had fallen as we came to the meadow. I smile, thankful that the night was clear, as Alice had predicted.

"Well, you ready?" I asked, an impatient growl came from his chest and I giggled. Pointing at the telescope, we walked over hand in hand. A confused expression crossed his face as he looked.

"I couldn't think of anything to get you, you who has everything. So I decided not to. The star your looking at is called adamo Edward*," he looked at me shock radiated from him. He was tense and completely still, "It's your star." I handed him the folder that held the title pages, exact location and ownership sheets.

"Wow." he was speechless, a sigh of relief erupted from me. All the planning, sneaking around, scheming had paid off. He liked it. Still completely still I tried to gauge his expression. Dissecting it.

"Bella, I-"

"It's ok Edward." I smiled softly. Lightening quick his arm's were around me. Hugging me tightly to his chest. I could hear the staggering breath's he was taking.

"I love it. No one's given me a Star before." I smiled brightly. His cold lips pressed against mine, hands buried in my hair. Moment's like this should never end. I let myself be dazzled for the first time in days. Not noticing when he stopped. When he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He went down on one knee and my breath stopped. He opened the box and I almost fainted. Almost.

Inside was a beautiful ring. A ring. A-

It had a silver band and three tiny diamonds.

"Bella, I don't know what going to happen to us. I can only hope, and love you. This ring is a promise. Of the past, present and future. A promise of forever." Then I did faint.

After coming to, we sat in the meadow. Edward telling me that Alice had been planning on calling Charlie and telling him I'd be spending the night. Charlie never said no to Alice. I started to shiver through the thick sweater and coat I had put on. Edward ran us back, as usual, it took less than minutes to get back to the great house. Before I could even get in the door I was bombarded.

"What was it."

"Was he surprised?"

"Look at that rock."

"You look cold dear are you ok?" Carlisle came to my rescue, telling everyone to back off, that I needed sleep and warmth. I hadn't realised how cold I had been. I was wrapped in a heavy blanket and some warm liquid in a mug was pressed into my hands, and Edward took me upstairs.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Just tired I guess." Another shiver, and Edward said something. "What?"

"I should have realised that you were cold."

"Mm, I should know better than fall in love with a Vampire. But I did." I smiled and drank what I was later told was hot chocolate. Placing the mug on the side table, Edward wrapped me tighter in the comforter and I drifted off into absolute bliss. Smile on my lips.

"I love you Edward."

"Love you too, Bella." He kissed my forehead and began humming. The familiar melody pulled me into sleep.

AUTHOR NOTE:

adamo Edward* - Roughly latin (because Edward seem's like the type to know latin) - To my Love Edward.

PLEASE REVIEW... CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!


End file.
